


After the Chatroom

by CassFear84



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassFear84/pseuds/CassFear84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realized his feelings for Danny while on the Enterprise. Now that he knows what he wants, he has to go back to Hawaii and make Danny see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawaii Five-0 Chatroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554638) by [CassFear84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassFear84/pseuds/CassFear84). 



> Since this fic goes right after chapter 17 of "Hawaii Five-0 Chatroom", you may want to read that first to fully understand.

 

Danny was lying on his bed staring blankly at his phone screen. He'd been like that for the past hour, since he'd turned the stupid thing off.  _Like that's going to undo what I wrote_ , he thought bitterly. He hadn't  _meant_  to just blurt it out like that. Granted, he  _had_  been dropping little hints in the last couple of days, starting with his not-so-subtle screen name of 'I hope my ex understands'. Because, yeah, Rachel had Stan now and yes, she hadn't held that whole Paterson incident against Danny. But this was something else. Coming to the realization that he was… that he  _liked_?

"Screw this" Danny sighed and got up to get a beer. There was no way he could deal with this right now, this week. It's not like he had planned it, anyway. In fact, he was pretty sure that he hadn't really realized until he saw it in his own screen. It had all been like that really.

And it was also Steve's fault. Yes, that was it. Somehow, Danny was sure this was entirely Steve's fault. He must have done something, some SEAL ninja trick to make Danny feel like this, like he couldn't breathe now that Steve wasn't near, like he was going to break his own fingers from fisting his hands so hard at the thought of  _his_  Steve and Catherine on the Enterprise.

Catherine. Hadn't they broken up? Yes, they had, right after the birthday party. Steve hadn't been too happy about Cath's readiness to shed her clothes in front of Danny. That one had worked like a charm, the detective thought smiling suddenly. Just as suddenly, that smile turned into a frown. He hadn't done it with  _that_  result in mind. He'd done it because he thought Steve would like it. What guy wouldn't like to get erotic pictures of his girlfriend for his birthday? OK, so maybe he should have removed the lamp, but come on! Steve had obviously overreacted! He had to know Danny would never lay a hand on Catherine. She was his best friends' girlfriend – and also she was completely out of his league.

"But they broke up!" Danny yelled into the kitchen of his hotel room. Frustrated, he put the beer on the counter a little too hard and smashed the bottom. "Great!"

He needed to stop thinking about Steve. He was on the Enterprise, with Catherine. He was obviously straight, seeing as he left them all to fend for themselves and went running after the same woman who has posed nearly nude for Danny a couple of months ago. And wasn't it ironic that even when he was convincing himself to forget Steve, he was still thinking about him?

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

Steve looked up from his phone screen and was faced with a rather inappropriate cleavage. He did his best not to flinch visibly, smiled charmingly at the stewardess and shook his head no, all the while wondering when they had changed the uniforms from traditional to… slutty?

_Or maybe I'm finding it inappropriate because of this Danny thing_ , he considered. He was sure the detective would not disapprove of her outfit at all. If anything, he would most likely smile so widely than you could see his missing molar. That smile was reserved for  _sluts_ , he thought, and he would have to change that.

"Are you sure, sir?"

_Why is she still here?_  Steve thought, suddenly getting angry. This time, he made sure to give her his best 'get-the-hell-out-of-my-sight' look and responded with a firm "I'm fine".

As he watched her practically run away from his seat, Steve might have felt a little bit guilty. He could just imagine Danny's rant, had he witnessed that. He would call him a Neanderthal, and  _hasn't the Army taught you to be nice to women even if you don't like them? It's called chivalry, Steven. I swear, you were raised by ninja bears somewhere in this God forsaken, pineapple infested island._

He felt glad he was facing the window now. He sure didn't want his sudden grin to attract the attention of another air hostess.

_Danno_ , he sighed, looking out the window. He had two more hours of flight before he landed in Oahu. He'd felt determined when he'd left the Enterprise that this situation with Danny merited a 'now or never' type of action. The problem was, the more he thought about it, the less sure he was about the  _action_  itself. What  _was_  going on between them, anyway? Ever since that whole naked pictures thing, Steve had known he felt something more than friendship for Danny. He hadn't broken up with Catherine because of the pictures, not really. He _had_  felt betrayed and that had led him to give Danny a black eye. But when he talked it over with Cath, she told him that he wasn't really angry. He was jealous. Steve had obviously tried to deny it. Danny was just a friend. Cath had corrected him, saying he was his  _best_  friend and maybe more. Still, Steve had refused to acknowledge his feelings. He'd even succeeded, until today. He had already suspected something with Danny's last screen name. He knew Rachel had understood that Paterson would have gotten to Gracie even if Danny couldn't see her, and that would have been even worse. So there was only one thing "IhopeMyExUnderstands" could possibly mean. Also, the whole dirty talking chat session had been rather hot. Not that he was ever going to admit that to anyone.  _I'll just have to make sure he never uses 'pussy' in a sentence again_.

Steve turned on WhatsApp and re read his last conversation with Danny.

**Danny pick up the damn phone.  
** _When did you add me on whatsapp?_  
 **Danny, please just pick up the phone.**  
 _I did pick it up, Steven. How do you think I'm typing on it?_  
 **Answer my calls**.  
 _No._  
 **Why not?**  
 _Whatever you need to say you can say now, boss._  
 **Danny I can't fix something when I don't know what's broken**.  
 _And here I thought SEALs could do anything. Too bad they didn't teach you social skills in the navy, Rambo._  
 **Rambo was in the army. And you're the one who teaches me social skills. So go ahead, teach me. What did I do?**  
 _Nothing._

**I must have done something if you're this mad... Sorry, angry.**  
 _It's nothing_.  
 **Even on whatsapp I know that's a lie, Danno.**  
 _It's Danny._  
 **No. You're my Danno.  
** _I'm not yours, Steve. Catherine is_.  
 **What?**  
Danny?  
Danny, I know you're reading this. What do you mean Catherine is mine but you're not?  
Danny!

_The following message could not be sent:_   **Danny, I know you're reading this. What do you mean Catherine is mine but you're not? Danny** _ **!**_ _The mobile you're trying to reach is unavailable. Try again later_.

Steve didn't need to be a detective to understand why Danny had turned off his phone. Maybe the Governor had a real reason to implement the chatroom after all.

If there was one thing Steve knew about Danny, was that the Jersey man was smarter than him. Yes, he knew that very well. There was a reason why their partnership worked: Steve was the muscle, Danny was the brain. Of course Steve had his share of intelligence after working in the Navy for so long, and Danny had more muscle than he liked to show. Again, the SEAL grinned remembering that moment when his blonde partner tackled the Russian perp.  _All those muscles_ …

As the plane landed, Steve shook his head and took out his phone. It was time to think before acting. Writing his message to Danny, he couldn't help smiling fondly.  _If Danny only knew the influence he has over me_.

When Danny's phone beeped, he wasn't surprised. He knew Steve would try to contact him again. He really didn't want to read any more probing messages of "What the hell is going on?" and "Why is your phone turned off, Danno?" No matter how much he'd tried in the past couple of years, he hadn't really succeeded in getting Steve to actually  _listen_  to him. When he wants to be left alone, he needs to be left alone.

The only reason why he had even turned it back on was because Kono had had to call him to the hotel to ask him something about a report and  _"you can't just turn off your phone, brah. You're the boss when the boss is not around"_. She had a point.

Reluctantly, he picked up the phone from the bedside table and looked at the screen. Sure enough, it was a text from Steve. Danny plopped down on the bed and sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to read it. He wasn't sure he could deal with whatever that message said. On the other hand, Steve wasn't the type of person to really communicate through texts. Sure, he answered them. But he never really said anything important through them. Too impersonal, he said. And if it was another question, Danny could always just ignore it, like the others.

"Alright" he sighed again and clicked the little white envelope. "What?" the frown on his face was probably comical, he knew. Or maybe he was making Steve's aneurysm face. Either way, he had to read the message aloud to make sure he understood it. "Could you check that Gracie's goldfish isn't dead? I don't suppose you've been feeding it for me. Food is next to the fishbowl. Thanks"

"OK, not what I was expecting" Danny said aloud. He realized there was no one to hear him, but it made him feel less weird. He was so used to talking that  _thinking_  seemed strange sometimes.

And Steve was right. He had completely forgotten to feed Gracie's goldfish at Steve's. In his defense, Steve hadn't really made a point of reminding him. Then again, Danny was usually the one who remembered this type of thing, so just the fact that the SEAL had remembered the little animal at all was an improvement.

Deciding that staying in his room talking to himself wasn't going to help, Danny put his phone in his pocket, grabbed the Camaro's keys and sprinted out. Maybe if he ran he could make it to Steve's place before the fish actually died? He really had no idea how long a goldfish could go without food but he was pretty sure that 7 days was pushing it. Why hadn't he just taken the stupid thing with him after Steve had told him he was going on the Enterprise? Oh, right, because the mere thought of Steve and Catherine together made him forget why cops couldn't just go around killing people just for the heck of it.

He got to Steve's in record time. He was in such a hurry to get to the stupid goldfish that he didn't even find it strange that the alarm had already been disabled. He just run across the living room and into the kitchen fully expecting to find a little orange fish floating in the round fishbowl that Steve had gotten Gracie for her birthday. What he did not expect to see was said SEAL feeding the fish at that very moment.

"Oh, hey Danno!" Steve grinned as he turned to welcome him. If he looked the blond up and down with a strange look in his eyes, Danny pretended he did not realize at all.

"What are you doing here?" he asked instead, crossing his arms over his chest. This smelled of McGarrett manipulation and he didn't like it, not one little bit.

Steve could read Danny's body language like he could swim. Easy as pie. So he knew right away that Danny wasn't happy to see him. Or, most likely, he wasn't happy to have been set up. He was frowning and his fingers were digging into his forearms. And if that wasn't clear enough, his next words certainly erased any doubt.

"I said, what the  _fuck_  are you doing here?"

Steve had two ways of playing this – and yes, it  _was_ a game, whether he liked it or not. He could be his cocky self, state that it was his house and he had every right to be there and risk having Danny turn on his heels and get the hell out of there as if a ghost pineapple was chasing him – Steve  _had_  to smile at that little image, what a fun Halloween that had been!  _Or_ , he could keep calm and do what he never does: tell the truth up front before even knowing for sure what Danny's thinking.

Normally, he would have gone for option one. Normally, with anyone other than Danny. But Danny wasn't the type of person who would fall for his 'smooth dog' act and would most probably call him an asshole and leave thinking that Steve didn't take him seriously.  _We can't have that_ , Steve decided.

With his mind made up, Steve put the fish food down and straightened up, then thought better of it and leaned on his elbows over the kitchen island. He didn't want to intimidate his partner and he knew the blonde didn't appreciate it when Steve used his height to his own advantage.

"I was worried, so I decided to come home" he replied honestly.

Even though he was looking Danny in the eye, he kept his head low. It was amazing how Danny visibly relaxed and started to breathe again.  _When had he stopped_? The blond uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair. Steve couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing his customary dress pants and shirt, but blue jeans and a white t-shirt which showed more of his arms than was usual for him. Steve had to consciously stop himself from licking his lips at the shape of Danny's biceps.

"You didn't have to come back" Danny finally said. He leaned against the doorframe and put his hands in his pockets. "I told you, we need to be more professional, Steve. All our arguing… it's just useless. And it's not healthy"

Steve huffed. "Malasadas are not healthy, Danny.  _We_  are fine"

Danny shook his head, smiling fondly. Then quickly recovered and resumed his previous hostile position.  _Dammit, I can't let him affect me like this! Keep it under control, Williams._

"We are work partners" he insisted, as much as it pained him "And that's all. No more chatroom sessions, no more texts, no more beers in the lanai. All work from now on"

"All work and no play?" Steve joked. And although it did relax Danny a little, it wasn't enough to fully reverse the situation. He had to be more honest. "Listen, Danny. I really don't see why we have to be  _just_  work partners"

"Because it's better that way!" Danny threw his hands in the air and kicked himself off the wall "I can't keep doing this, Steve! You do whatever the hell you want, and I have to stay here and…"

"And what?" Steve saw Danny getting angry, working up his way to a rant. That was good. Ranting Danny is normal Danny. Ranting Danny wore his heart on his sleeve and didn't care what everybody else thought. Ranting Danny  _cared_. Steve  _loved_  ranting Danny. Correction. Steve loved ranting Danno.

"And wait, Steven! That's all I ever do! I wait around until someone realizes that I'm here!" Danny started pacing, his hands darting through the air like they were making some sort of air structure. His face was flushed and his voice was rising. "I waited for Rachel to realize that I know what I'm doing. She never did! I waited for Matt to understand that I'm here for him. He never did! I waited for Gaby to see that I'm not an insensible jerk. She never did!"

As Danny moved around the kitchen, Steve remained in his place. He was both mesmerized with the show and afraid that if he moved, it would scare Danny off. So he did exactly what Danny complained about. He waited for Danny to see him there, listening – maybe for the first time in his life – and comprehend what it actually meant.

"And I waited for  _you_  to see that I'm Right. Fucking. Here!" he stressed each word slamming his fist on the kitchen island right in front of Steve's face. His usually warm blue eyes were swirling with emotions. Steve recognized a few of them: fear, anger, regret. There were more, but Steve didn't dare name them. Not now, at least. "Well, you know what? I got tired of waiting! I'm not waiting anymore! If you want to go running back to your little  _girlfriend_ , go right ahead! I'm going home!"

Danny strode past Steve and into the living room, heading directly to the front door and his car. For a second, Steve just stood there, watching him leave, unable to move. Had Danny just pretty much declared that he loved Steve? OK, so maybe he hadn't used the word  _love_ , but it was definitely there, hanging in the air. Steve thought it was close enough for him. So he shrugged and hurried after Danny.

He made it outside just in time to see Danny bend backwards and grab the back of his leg like he was in pain. "Fuck!"

Yep, definitely pain. Steve practically flew forwards and caught Danny before he collapsed next to the car.

"Danny!" Steve caught him before he hit the ground and steadied him with a hand around his waist "What's wrong?"

For a moment there, Danny couldn't really speak. He was caught between the white hot pain burning in the back of his leg, and the worry he heard in his partner's voice. It made Danny's heart melt a little. Screw it; it made his heart melt a lot.

"Cramp" he managed to gasp out. Steve's hand felt way too hot against his side and it was doing a good job of distracting him from his injury. He felt a bit bad that he was having these thoughts when Steve was so obviously concerned and after yelling at him like he just had.

"This is exactly what happens when you don't eat healthily. Your body turns against you" he chastised playfully.

"Steven!"

"I know, Danno. I'm just playing. Let's get you inside"

Steve helped Danny onto the couch and went to the bathroom to retrieve something. He came back a minute later with a small beige tube in his hand.

"This is going to relax your muscles" he said, showing it to Danny. He paused, considering the situation, and shrugged "I'll have to take your off your jeans, so I can rub this in"

Danny nodded, obviously in too much pain to worry about the pun, even if Steven was trying to hide the smirk. He lifted Danny's legs to sit on the couch, set them back down on his lap and uncapped the tube.

Danny watched him pour some of the green jelly substance on his hands and thought he recognized the smell of almonds. He remembered his mother using it when he was a child and he had a rash.

All thoughts about his mother went out the window when he felt Steve's cold, gel-coated hands on his skin. It sent a jolt up his spine and he was grateful that Steve mistook his reaction for pain.

"It'll help, Danny. Let me just massage the muscle a bit and the cramp will be over"

Danny knew that SEALs were given training in different areas, but he'd never imagined that massage was one of them. Steve's hands moved skillfully up and down his leg, rubbing gentle circles in his inner thighs where the cramp had occurred.

It took only a few minutes for the salve to take effect and Danny felt no pain at all. He could, however, feel Steve's hands travelling up and down his leg, rubbing relentlessly, working hard to make Danny feel better. And it worked. Danny felt better. Perhaps better than was expected in this situation. It's just that his inner thighs had always been a hot spot for him, and every time Steve pressed his thumb there it gave Danny a little electric buzz that went first to his spine and then to his cock.

He knew he was enjoying it way too much. He knew that Steve had no clue and no blame here. But he didn't quite know how to tell him to stop without making a fool of himself. One minute he's yelling at Steve that he doesn't  _see_  him and the next his whimpering helplessly at his touch. Talk about mixed signals.

When Steve started rubbing that spot persistently, clearly seeing that it was relaxing his partner, Danny decided that he had had enough. There was no way he could maintain a professional relationship with him after this.

"I... Ah I think I'm good now" he said, trying to sit up and remove his limb from Steve's lap.

"I'm not done" the other replied, pushing him back down gently. "I gotta make sure the area is completely relaxed. If it's resented, it's going to cramp again, Danny"

"No, Steve" Danny tried to speak, but his cock was getting harder with each swipe of Steve's thumb and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud "Steve, I ... Ah... I need you to stop right now"

His hips bucked involuntarily when he said 'now' and that made Steve frown and look up at him in curiosity, never taking his hands off him. "What do you mean? Am I hurting you?"

"No!" Danny exclaimed, his hips bucking once more "No, Steve... Fuck... It's turning me on"

Danny wasn't entirely sure how he was expecting Steve to react. He'd thought he'd probably jump away from him in disgust or maybe even laugh in disbelief. But he was sure that shrugging was not one of the reactions he'd anticipated in his mind.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Danny thought maybe Steve hadn't understood, so he decided to be bold here. "I said it's turning me on", he ran a hand through his hair to clear his thoughts. "Look, my inner thighs have always been a hot spot for me and although I appreciate your help with the cramp, there's this little side effect that you should be aware of", he pointed to the tent in his briefs for emphasis.

Steve glanced at his crotch and shrugged again. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Danny had to repeat the question simply because he needed to be sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah, Danno. What's the problem?" Steve pressed his thumb down and smirked, yes, he smirked when Danny's hips bucked yet again.  _Ha_ , Steve thought,  _isn't this something special?_

The gleam in Steve's eyes was unmistakable. He understood what Danny had said and didn't care. Actually, he cared and liked it. There was no mistaking the way he spent more time rubbing his thighs now. He was aware that Danny was aroused and judging by how he licked his lips, so was he.

Ok, Danny thought. Game on.

He let his head fall back against the armrest of the couch and took his lower lip between his teeth to keep from moaning. It was amazing how he was getting off just from a massage and the predatory gleam in Steve's eyes. He had dreamed about this, about Steve touching him, for so long that he didn't even need to touch his cock. He could very easily come like this alone.

Then Steve shifted. He put Danny's left leg over the back of the couch and let the other one fall off his lap so he was kneeling between them. He trailed his fingers further down Danny's legs and then up, under the fabric of the underwear.

Danny drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He threw a hand behind his hair to grab on to the couch while the other clutched at his shirt over his stomach.

"I really think you need to stop now" he warned, his voice deep with arousal "Fuck, if you don't stop..."

"What, Danno?" Steve asked, rubbing harder, trailing his nails across the sensitive skin under his hands.

"Fuck, Steve" Danny was panting. He opened his eyes and was met by deep grey, lust-filled eyes. "I'm so fucking close. I'm already leaking"

"Are you now?"

Steve's tone was playful and Danny couldn't help the grin that took over his face. He nodded and inched his hand closer to his waistband, ready to take matters into his own hands. As much as Steve was participating, it was one thing to fool around a little and a very different thing to jerk someone off. But Steve held Danny's wrist and squeezed his thigh to get his attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. And was that defiance Danny heard in his voice?

"I told you I'm close. Just a few strokes and I'm done"

Where did Danny get the nerve to be so blunt? Just an hour ago he was afraid he was being too obvious in his attraction to Steve.

His partner shook his head and placed Danny's hand on the armrest with the other one. Without saying a word, he slipped his fingers under the waistband and started pulling Danny's shorts down.

"You're gonna have to lift, Danno" he instructed, his voice low and smooth. At that moment Danny thought, if velvet had a voice, it would probably sound like Steve McGarrett.

He did as he was instructed and let his shorts and briefs be pulled down to his knees. The position wasn't really helping his ACL so he kicked both garments off and resumed his previous position, spread for his partner.

Steve nodded approvingly and set his hands on Danny's hips.

"A few strokes you said?"

He looked down at Danny's manhood for the first time and the blonde noticed that he didn't seem uneasy or uncomfortable in any way. And although he'd only seen Steve with women, he now realized he might have been wrong in assuming he was 100% straight. Maybe there had been other men before him. Maybe he knew exactly how to get a man off.

Before Danny could let that notion settle and feel a wave of jealousy, he felt Steve's hand on his cock and forgot his own damn name.

"Oh fuck" he moaned loudly as Steve's hand began to move.

It slid up effortlessly and when he felt a thumb swipe over the head, spreading precum, he closed his eyes and thought 'to hell with it' and let go.

Steve was most definitely a pro and he made sure to keep his strokes slow because, yeah, Danny was on the verge of spilling already.

Steve took a moment to observe his partner, hand moving lazily up and down the shaft that was in every way so very Danny. The blonde's hair was tussled and his hands were gripping the couch so hard that his knuckles were white. His eyes were closed, but not shut, just relaxed. His cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip was swollen from the abuse it had received from Danny's teeth. After maybe five minutes of teasing, Danny was writhing and whimpering softly.

"Fuck... Please... Ah shit... Steve, don't be an ass... Ah FUCK"

It took one swipe of his tongue across the head of Danny's cock to have him tensing up ready to shoot. Steve started rubbing circles on Danny's inner thighs again and took as much as he could of his cock in his mouth. About a second later, Danny was coming with a shout and Steve made his best effort to swallow as much as he could. He sucked a bit more, milking every last drop, and with a final lick along the length he sat back and watched as Danny tried to get his breathing under control.

The blonde still had his eyes closed. He was trying, and failing, to calm down. It hadn't been the most intense of orgasms, but it had certainly been in the top three. The only way it could have been number one was if he had been blowing Steve at the same time. Yeah, that would have been perfect.

It took him a few minutes to remember that he was not in his room and that it had not been a dream. Steve was still sitting on the couch (the fact that he hadn't run away screaming had to be a good sign) and Danny could feel the weight of his gaze. He warily opened his eyes and met those grey orbs.

"You're still hard, Danno" Steve stated, taking him in his hand again.

Danny laughed softly and sat up a little, resting his head on his arms. "I'm still turned on"

Steve licked his lips and Danny couldn't help it. He flung forward and captured those lips in a scorching kiss. It wasn't tentative. It wasn't gentle. It was hot and raw and so fucking intense that Danny felt precum gathering on the slit of his cock again. Like a fucking teenager, he thought amusedly.

Steve used his free hand to push Danny back down on the couch, but the blonde was having none of it. With both hands free he had an advantage and he used it to flip them over, landing on top and removing the SEAL's cargo pants in one swift movement. He laughed into Steve's mouth when he realized he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Comes in handy sometimes" Steve said by way of explanation but Danny didn't want to ponder on what other occasions it had 'come in handy'.

Steve's cock was longer than his, but Danny's was thicker so he didn't exactly feel embarrassed. It's not like he was below average in length anyway. It's just that Steve is, well, Steve.

He'd always thought that having someone else's cock in his hand would feel weird. He was wrong. Having Steve's cock in his hand made him feel like he was in Candy land and he wanted nothing more than to touch and taste and suck.

"Fuck it" he breathed as he moved his lips from Steve's mouth to his neck and travelling down, licking and nipping and enjoying every single bit. For once he was glad that McGarrett had taken off his shirt before they came in. In fact, he wasn't even sure  _why_  Steve had taken it off in the first place. He felt the muscles in Steve's stomach tense up and relax under his touch and he kept getting harder, if that was even possible.

When he reached the point where he couldn't go any further down with Steve's hand wrapped around his cock, he lifted it to his mouth and, before Steve had a chance to protest, he proceeded to lick and suck on each finger as he intended to do with his cock.

"Fuck, that's hot" breathed Steve, and it was the first thing Danny heard him say that wasn't accompanied by a smirk.

Danny wasted no more time and ducked his head to lean over Steve's engorged flesh. He didn't give himself time to freak out about sucking a man off for the first time. He opened his mouth and took in the tip, swirling his tongue around it and getting used to the taste. Not bad, he thought. He released it only to lick a path from his balls back to the head, feeding off the words that came out of Steve's mouth.

"Oh fuck, Danno... Yeah, ah that's it... Just like that... Fuck"

It was an endless stream of profanities and nonsense and Danny was pretty damn proud to have reduced the 'smooth dog' to that state.

It didn't take long for Steve's balls to draw up with the way Danny was lavishing his cock. He couldn't remember anyone blowing him with such hunger. He didn't even have time to warn Danny. The blonde did something with his tongue which Steve was sure must be illegal, and then the room started spinning and he was shooting his load down Danny's very willing throat.

"Ah shit, Danno... Fuck… That was just..."

Danny found it amusing that his boss couldn't finish one sentence, so he took pity on him and just shrugged a "thanks".

Steve's body seemed to have no strength left so he motioned for Danny to crawl closer to him.

"Come here" he practically gasped. "Let me take care of your issue"

Danny blushed and hung his head, embarrassment catching up. "Uh... That won't really be necessary"

Steve lifted himself up on his elbows and saw that Danny's cock was, in fact, spent, and that there was a fresh stain on one of the cushions. He was amazed that Danny had cum just from blowing him. "Really?" It made him grin like a maniac.

"Goof" Danny replied with no heat. He sighed and sat back, straightening his leg to reduce the pain in his knee.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each trying to catch their breath. When Steve sensed that Danny had started to tense up – or maybe it was the frown that told him something was wrong – he launched himself forward and crushed Danny's body under his.

"Woomph" was all Danny had time to say before the SEAL started kissing him again, barely letting him breath.

"Woah, Steve" Danny tried to turn his head away to catch his breath, but Steve followed him and continued to kiss him senseless. "Steve! I need some air"

Steve lifted his head to look into his eyes and grinned "Breathe through your nose, Danno" he said, and launched back down for another kiss.

After some more minutes of making out, Steve finally released Danny's lips and settled against his side comfortably. The blonde pulled him into a hug and smiled contentedly.

"I guess it's safe to say that our 'professional' relationship has just gone out the window" he commented casually.

Steve laughed and placed a kiss on his neck. "Yeah. That and I think I've proved that I am  _not_  a prude"

Danny sniggered and shook his head. "And I didn't even have to teach you to say 'pussy' in a sentence!"

"Maybe not, but I now feel confident that the phrase 'suck my cock' will have a pleasant outcome".

THE END


End file.
